Watch Boy and the Halfa
by MarioYoshiZW
Summary: In "The Ultimate Enemy", Clockwork came in to save the day. But what if he didn't? Or, rather, couldn't? In this story, Clockwork's powers glitched and he must find out a solution to the problem. So he calls his trusty friend Professor Paradox to take Danny to the universe of Ben 10, where he embarks on a whole new adventure filled with tricks and traps all over the place.
1. A Matter of Time and Universal Travel

**Hello, peoples! Welcome to yet another one of my stories. This story is actually based off of another story called "The Half Ghost and the Alien Hero" by AnimeFan419. They gave me permission to create a story using their idea, so thank them for this story if you like it! Now, onward to the story! Review and enjoy!**

 _We look upon a devastating scene in the life of Danny Fenton. He has just watched his family and friends die because they had been attached to a vat of Nasty Burger special sauce that got heated up too much. Kind of a… strange way to go, but, no matter how strange, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. L Lancer are now history. A ghost that can manipulate time is looking at this scene, feeling quite sad._

"This… wasn't supposed to happen," Clockwork said to himself. "I have made a grave mistake. But, luckily for me, there are ways I can fix this mistake." He relaxed a little, knowing he had a trusted friend he could count on. Clockwork floated over to a pillar that stood inside his keep. The pillar had a small, rectangular box on it. Clockwork flipped it open, revealing a red button. He pressed the button and a few seconds later a time portal opened. Out walked a man in a white lab coat. The man had short black hair and blue-gray eyes. This man was known as Professor Paradox, a walker of time. Clockwork had met Paradox many eons ago, and they had been friends ever since.

"You called?" Paradox said, wearing a small smile.

"Ah, Professor Paradox," Clockwork greeted his old friend. "I am in a bit of a… predicament. You see, I have made a mistake. Things are not how they should be in the life of a 14-year-old boy named Daniel Fenton."

"You were intending on intervening, am I right?" Paradox asked, his expression serious now.

"Yes. But I could not. My time powers were not functioning properly at the particular time I wanted to intervene and I can't think of a reason why this would be," Clockwork explained.

"So you wish to find out this reason and repair young Daniel's timeline?" Paradox concluded.

"Precisely. But I need him out of his timeline for me to find out what went wrong."

"Could you explain to me why you must repair Daniel's timeline?"

"Of course. Daniel, more commonly known as Danny, had the C.A.T test coming up. This test could determine what kind of job you get in the future, and Danny ended up getting the answers to the C.A.T after a big fight that wrecked a fast food restaurant called Nasty Burger. Danny made the wrong decision and looked at the answers. Cheating on this test would result in Danny losing his friends and family in an explosion at the Nasty Burger and he would end up becoming evil and ultimately destroying his hometown of Amity Park 10 years later. So this evil version of Danny came to when he took the C.A.T and ensured he cheated, thus making him evil. One of the major parts that ended up making young Danny evil was losing his friends and family, and I was supposed to intervene and save them, but that's when my powers glitched."

"I see. So you're doing this because you care about Danny and his family and friends, or for the safety of Amity Park?"

"Well, a bit of both, but mostly for the safety of Amity Park."

There was a pause between the two friends as they went into Clockwork's castle to see the current scene Clockwork was examining. Then Paradox spoke up.

"I feel like you aren't telling me something," he said as he turned to Clockwork.

"There is one thing I am not, but I assure you I was planning to. Young Daniel is half ghost, therefore he can "go ghost" and he will have several ghostly abilities including flight, intangibility, invisibility, and many other powers. That is why he would become so powerful in his evil timeline; he rids himself of his human half and absorbs another half ghost named Vlad's ghost half. Vlad is an evil person and his ghost half overpowers Danny's making him pure evil."

"Duly noted," Paradox replied, looking back at the scene. "And, to answer the elephant in the room, yes, I will take the boy to another universe while you fix his timeline."

"Good. I will let you know when I am ready for him," Clockwork thanked his friend, smiling.

"Just try to make it quick. I don't want to wait a few decades before I take Danny back," Paradox joked.

"Oh, don't worry," Clockwork said. "I should be done before the next year rolls around."

"I'll see you then," Paradox said as he created a time portal and walked through, the portal closing behind him. Clockwork got to work, trying to figure out what may have happened and began to ponder ways to fix his mistake.

 _Meanwhile, Danny has just seen his family and friends killed._

Danny fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. No. It can't be. This can't be happening, he thought to himself.

"No…," he said softly, a tear falling down the side of his cheek. Suddenly an evil cackle echoed through the silence that had settled on Amity Park.

"Yes! I have succeeded!" Dark Danny cried out, smiling menacingly. "You've cheated on the test, and now your friends and family are dead!"

"That doesn't mean I'll turn into you," Danny retorted, eyes narrowed as he got up and turned to face his evil future self. Anger and sadness filled his broken heart, and he felt a fiery rage build up inside him.

"I would count on it," Dark Danny replied. "And with that, I bid you a fond farewell." He pulled one of Clockwork's time medallions out from his pocket, dropped it, and away he vanished back to his time. Danny stood where he was, tears flowing down his face. He looked back at where his favorite fast food restaurant used to stand. It was now a pile of rubble and metal. Danny half sat half fell backward, confused and distraught. Everything inside him hurt; he was still wounded from the battle with his evil self, and to pile it on he just watched the people he cared about most (along with Mr. Lancer) perish. He curled himself into a ball and began to sob, wishing Clockwork has done something to prevent this terrible event. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and over his shoulder to see who was coming. He was surprised to find that the person looked familiar. Extremely familiar, in fact. But the person he was seeing wasn't supposed to exist. _W-what? Am I dreaming?_ Danny thought. He pinched himself to test his theory, but he still saw the figure walking towards him after he felt the sharp pain of a pinch to the arm. Danny got up, wiping a tear away from his eye and took a closer look.

"What the-?" he said. The figure stopped moving and smiled at him. The person that stood before him was none other than Professor Paradox, a character from one of Danny's favorite television shows. "Professor Paradox?!" Paradox's expression flickered from confused to content.

"I know you must be confused, Daniel," Paradox said. Danny winced at the name. Now the names Daniel and Dan would ring a painful bell in his mind.

"Just call me Danny, please," Danny replied, still in awe that a character from one of his favorite TV shows was standing in front of him.

"Alright, Danny. Like I said, I'm sure you're confused. I'll give you a short explanation. Clockwork sent me here to move you to another universe for a brief period of time. He had a bit of a dilemma at a certain point in time and is working to fix it. He needs you in another universe while he fixes the problem."

Danny stared at the Professor, putting the pieces together in his mind. He had so many questions whizzing around in his mind, but once he figured out what Paradox meant, his face lit up.

"Is he trying to figure out how to save my family, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer?!" he exclaimed, hoping this was the correct answer.

"Well, in a way, yes," Paradox replied. Danny was overjoyed by the news. He was going to get his family and friends back!

"Oh, thank you!" Danny said, hugging Paradox.

"Don't thank me, thank Clockwork. He meant to save your friends and family at the time the vat exploded but something went wrong with his powers so he couldn't warp in to help." Paradox returned Danny's hug.

"So which universe am I going to while he fixes the problem?" Danny asked, letting Paradox go.

"Which do you think?" Paradox asked, a smug smile on his face. Danny grinned.

"The Ben 10 universe," Danny said. Paradox nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I will be taking you to the point in time just after Ben finds the Omnitrix. But I should warn you. Your evil self will see that you are no longer in this universe and I suspect he will be after you. I don't know how he will manage to get to the Ben 10 universe but I sense he will come. It would be wise to explain to the Tennysons that he may be coming."

"Got it. Oh man, this is really turning out to be cool! I just wish Sam and Tucker could be here to be with me." Danny's face fell a little, but he continued to smile.

"Oh, by the way, Danny," Paradox added.

"Hm?"

"How did you know my name when I first encountered you?"

"Oh, yeah. In this universe, Ben 10 is a TV show. Well, there are several series belonging to Ben 10, but they're all under the same umbrella if you know what I mean. It's one of my favorite series." Paradox smiled.

"Ah. A television show, eh? Interesting…" Paradox thought for a bit, then continued. "Well, we should get going. Remember, don't give away anything that happens in the future to anyone, got it?" Danny nodded. "Good. After you," Paradox said as he opened a time portal. Danny stepped through, still extremely excited about what was happening. As the two emerged from the portal Danny quickly noticed they were in a forest. Where it all began, Danny thought with a content smile on his face.

"This is where I leave you," Paradox said, turning back to the portal. "Good luck, and hopefully you'll see your friends and family again soon." And with that Paradox disappeared through the portal, closing it behind him.


	2. And Then There Were 10 and a Halfa Pt 1

Danny took a quick look around him. At this point, all he knew was that he was in the forest and Ben was probably close by. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something in the air. It smelled a bit like something burning. Danny looked to his right to see a small clearing. Smoke was rising from some trees on the other side of the clearing. _Oh yeah, the big forest fire_ , Danny remembered. Then something bright caught his eye. Danny turned to find a bipedal figure that looked almost like it was on fire. _Heatblast!_ Danny thought gleefully. Heatblast set fire to some trees neerbye as to put out the forest fire with a trick called backfire. The two fires would snuff each other out when they ran out of stuff to burn. Danny started to jog over to the edge of the clearing, being careful as not to be seen or heard. Then he waited for Heatblast to start to head to where his grandpa and cousin were.

After about 10 minutes the forest fires were out and all that was left were skeletal figures of charred trees. Heatblast began to walk through the blackened trees. Danny followed quietly, watching where he stepped as not to be heard. As the two continued through the remains of the woods, a loud snap broke the silence of the night. Danny had stepped on a twig, and there was nowhere to hide. _Oh, shoot_ , Danny thought. _I guess I'll meet Ben before Max and Gwen._ Heatblast turned his head at the snap only to find Danny standing a few feet behind him. Danny looked back at him, a nervous smile on his face.

"Um, hi?" Danny said.

"Who are you?" Heatblast asked, taking a closer look. Then he gasped. _What the?!?! How is this possible?_ he thought. Danny looked confused at his sudden gasp of awe. He looked behind himself to make sure nothing but burnt trees were behind him.

"Danny Fenton?!" Heatblast exclaimed. At this Danny's jaw dropped.

"H-how do you know me?" he stuttered. _What in the_ _world?!_ Suddenly the beeping sound of the Omnitrix timing out echoed through the empty air. In a bright flash of red light, Ben stood where Heatblast was.

"Am I dreaming?" Ben asked himself. He pinched himself, cringed at the pain, and opened his eyes, but Danny was still there.

"I was about to ask myself the same question," Danny admitted. Ben looked even more surprised.

"You know me??" Ben asked, pointing to himself.

"Well, sort of. It's a bit difficult to explain," Danny started. Then an idea popped into his mind. Paradox had looked thoughtful when Danny had mentioned Ben 10 was a tv show in his world. What if Danny was a part of a tv show here? "Actually, hold on. I think I know why we know each other. Am I a part of a tv show?" At this Ben looked baffled.

"Y-yes," Ben managed to say. "How did you know?"

"Because you're from a tv show where I come from," Danny answered.

"Whoa. I think my brain just exploded," Ben said, clutching his head. "This is so awesome but so confusing at the same time."

"Let's just get back to your grandpa and cousin," Danny said and began to walk.

"You know them too?" Ben asked as he walked alongside Danny.

"Yup. I know pretty much every character from this universe."

"Same with me and your universe."

"Whoa, really?"

"Uh huh."

"So you know what happened with Dark Danny?"

"You mean the evil future you? Yeah, that was one of my favorite episodes!"

"That's great. Listen, I have some explaining to do when we get back to the campsite."

"Okay." Ben looked like Christmas had come early. A few minutes later the two boys came upon the campsite where the Tennysons were staying. Gwen and Max had made a fire and were roasting marshmallows. Before Danny and Ben revealed themselves to Max and Gwen Ben stopped Danny.

"I think it might be best if I explain a few things first," Ben said quietly.

"Oh, right," Danny replied. He hung back a bit as Ben continued to the campsite where his cousin and grandpa sat. When the two heard his footsteps, they turned to find Ben finally back from his "mission".

"What took you so long, doofus?" Gwen asked, smirking. She tossed Ben a marshmallow.

"It's kind of a long story. Well, it's not exactly long, but it's kinda weird. So I was walking back from putting out the fire when I heard this loud snap, like a twig being broken in half. I looked behind me to see none other than Danny Fenton," Ben replied. Gwen snorted.

"I think you've finally lost all of your marbles, Ben. He's part of a tv show! It's impossible for him to be here!"

"It is a bit far fetched," Max agreed. He had seen his two grandkids watch Danny Phantom before, so he knew a bit about it. It even interested him a little. It reminded him of his Plumber days.

"Then tell me who this is." Ben turned his head and nodded towards Danny. Oh man this is so awesome! he thought as he walked towards Max and Gwen. They both went wide eyed as they saw him emerge from the darkness.

"W-what?" Gwen spluttered. She was in awe at the sight of one of her favorite cartoon characters. Max was just staring, trying to comprehend how this was happening.

"Hey," Danny managed to say without shouting with excitement. _Easy, Danny, think about why you're here_. He thought of his family and friends, and of Dark Danny, and immediately he grew calmer and a bit more serious.

"Yup," Ben said, proud of himself that he proved his cousin wrong. He popped the marshmallow Gwen tossed him into his mouth.

"How did you get here?" Max asked, a curious look on his face.

"It's kind of a long story," Danny replied. He sat down on a log by the campfire, and Ben sat down next to him, alert. Gwen and Max were also listening intently. Danny took a deep breathe and began the story. "You guys know the episode where I battle my future evil self, Dark Danny?" The trio nodded.

"It's called 'The Ultimate Enemy'," Gwen informed him.

"Are there episodes after that one with Sam and Tucker in them?"

"Yeah, duh. Clockwork came in and saved your family and friends!" Ben said.

"And Mr. Lancer," Gwen added.

"Well, something happened where Clockwork couldn't come in to save them, so for now they're gone." Danny looked at the ground, a little more sad. The Tennysons gasped.

"What?!" Ben and Gwen exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Max asked.

"Clockwork is working to try to fix the problem, but for him to do that I had to be in a different universe, so here I am," Danny finished.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends and family," Ben said.

"I'm really hoping Clockwork can fix the problem and I can get them back," Danny replied. Ben put an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll do the best we can to make you feel at home." He smiled. So did Danny.

"Thanks," Danny replied. He was really starting to like Ben, even more so know that he actually met him. _Hopefully we can be friends,_ Danny thought.

"Hang on a sec. How the heck did you manage to travel from one universe to another?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, right," Danny said, tensing a bit. Ben, Gwen, and Max hadn't met Professor Paradox yet. _I gotta think of a way to explain this without mentioning Paradox's name. Aha, I got it!_ "Clockwork has a friend from your universe that he sent to bring me here. You'll meet him in the future."

"Couldn't you tell us his name?" Ben asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"I think it's best we don't know, Ben," Max jumped in. "The less we know about the future, the better."

"Aw man," Ben complained.

"Oh yeah, a couple more things. First, Para- I mean, the person who brought me here mentioned that Dark Danny will sense that I'm not in my universe and find a way to come here. He'll be after me because I need to be in my universe to turn into him, so be prepared for when he comes," Danny explained.

"You got it," Ben said.

"We'll help with him in any way we can," Gwen added.

"Thanks a lot, guys. And, last thing, I promise," he paused, a huge grin appearing on his face, "you guys are the main characters from one of my favorite tv shows so this is really cool."

"Really?!" Gwen exclaimed. "I'm on a tv show? And I'm a main character?!"

"Yup. The show's called Ben 10." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"So it's about Ben?" she said.

"Yeah, and how he uses the Om- uh, watch thing." Ben looked at the Omnitrix, a smile on his face.

"Where'd that come from?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah, I still have to tell you about this thing. So, when I was walking, this meteor came down from the sky and almost munched me, except that it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped onto my wrist and when I tried to get it off I suddenly was on fire only it didn't hurt and I accidentally set the mega forest fire." Ben took a deep breathe. _Man, that was a lot of words to cram into one sentence_ , he thought.

"So you say it just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Max asked.

"This time, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"I believe you, Ben."

"That's a first," Gwen muttered to herself. "So, do you think that fire guy is the only monster Ben can turn into?"

"That wasn't a monster. It was an alien," Max corrected his granddaughter. The two Tennyson children looked at their grandpa like he had just said he raised flying pigs when he was a kid. In other words, they looked very, _very_ confused. Max realized what he said and did his best to cover himself up.

"I-I mean, did you look at him? W-what else could he have been?" he stuttered. Danny just sat and watched the first episode of his favorite show come together.

"So, how'd you change back to human?" Gwen asked.

"There was this beeping noise and the symbol on my chest started flashing red, then in a flash of red light I was me again," Ben replied, tugging at the Omnitrix. "I still can't get it off of my arm."

"We better not fool around with it until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I'll go check out that crash site. You guys stay here," Max said. He grabbed a flashlight and headed into the woods that hadn't been affected by the fire.

-10-

 _A spaceship is floating above Earth. It has been severely damaged by another smaller ship, which has almost been blown to bits by the large ship. Inside the cockpit of the ship we find a being suspended in a large tube of yellow liquid with smaller tubes coming from the being. The being has been severely wounded, having an arm and both legs being blasted off from the smaller ship. A drone is standing in front of the tube, reporting from a mission._

"What do you mean, it's not there?!" the being shouted, anger filling the raspy voice.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettison from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below," the drone explained to its master.

"Go!" the being commanded. "Bring it to me." A larger drone standing behind the tube nodded and began to make its way towards the launch pad. Once there, the drone retracted it's limbs and head into its body, making the machine more like a sort of arrow. Another drone pulled a lever and the large drone was sent through a chute and into space, falling down towards Earth. Once it made impact, it extended its limbs and head out again, searching for what it's master wanted so badly. It spotted the capsule that contained the device , but the evolve was nowhere to be found. The drone shot a laser at the capsule and it exploded in contact, leaving nothing but a small piece of metal in the capsule's place. The drone then released two disk-shaped parts from its shoulder area, both turning into smaller, flying drones, and the three got to work, searching for what their master desired.


End file.
